umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucek Memorial Line
The Lucek Memorial Line (shortly '''LML' or LM)'' is a long-distance railway line, originally built as a single track railway line in March and April 2018 by ParrotAntics, with the help of AlphaSkyRaider and KrebsLovesFiesh, connecting eastern parts of Eston Post with further eastern lands, intended to provide access for players to future construction sites in Regions 5 and 6. Travelling through the entire line takes approximately 30 minutes*. The name of the line was chosen to commemorate StudioLucek44, the first well known Polish Unterganger, who was making Downfall parodies in between 2007 and 2019. History Originally, it ran through various altitudes, and most of the route consisted of underground passages in 3x3 cuboid tunnels. Crossing rivers or lakes were possible due to 3-blocks wide stone and stonebrick bridges with cross-shaped pillars. The initial (L1 - L7) part of the line was mostly powered by redstone blocks instead of torches (used between first station and first major turn), which was criticized by other players. Between L6 and L7 stations and on the section between L9 and L11 stations it was a single track line powered by torches. From April to May the line went through its first upgrade, where 1-track sections were replaced by 2-track sections, and all pass-through stations, originaly built as 1-track, had been rebuilt to a form of turnouts. All station buildings (except terminal stations and a few other pass-through stations) were shaped in a cuboid form with glass ceiling and water tubs on the rows. Redstone lamps were placed on the floor, except the platforms, which were made of stone, wood or terracotta. All station entrances (except L1 and L7) were blocked by gates and opened by pressure plates. Vast majority of the line was rebuilt by Sanostonburg Railway Authority (Ugultu) with permission of ParrotAntics. There Renovations Please fill in this section. Stations Current Alongside with terminal stations, the line consisted of 20 stations. Due to chunk regeneration of 19th and 20th station area only 18 stations were operational up to 2019, last station is under construction. Wolfpine station was closed in late November 2019 for rebuilding to allow the construction of platforms for Vulcan Railways. It reopened shortly afterwards. Plans are afoot to replace the former section from Dinnertime to Dorklich with an extension to the Treno Auditore Line. Defunct Gallery Tunnels and Bridges Final State L-1 Eston International 2019.png|L-1 Eston International L-2 Breakthrough 2019.png|L-2 Breakthrough L-3 Jollyfish 2019.png|L-3 Jollyfish L-4 Piglet's Hideout 2019.png|L-4 Piglet's Hideout L-5 Tagor Main 2019.png|L-5 Tagor Main L-6 Almsfeld 2019.png|L-6 Almsfeld L-7 Wolfpine 2019.png|L-7 Wolfpine L-8 Exeter 2019.png|L-8 Exeter L-9 Hell 2019.png|L-9 Hell L-10 Fegelein 2019.png|L-10 Fegelein L-11 Yellowsubmarine 2019.png|L-11 Yellowsubmarine L-12 Grey Hills 2019.png|L-12 Grey Hills L-13 Tarrantia 2019.png|L-13 Tarrantia L-14 Heathfield 2019.png|L-14 Heathfield L-15 Constance 2019.png|L-15 Constance L-16 Fegelstable 2019.png|L-16 Fegelstable L-17 Uterus 2019.png|L-17 Uterus L-18 Dinnertime 2019.png|L-18 Dinnertime L-19 Analdeva.png|L-19 Falkenheim Analdeva Interim Era L-1 Eston International.png|LML-1 Eston International (eastern facade) L-1 Eston International LML Platform Hall.png|LML-1 Eston International (platform hall) L-2 Breakthrough October 2018.png|LML-2 Breakthrough L-3 Jollyfish October 2018.png|LML-3 Jollyfish L-4 Piglet's Hideout October 2018.png|LML-4 Piglet's Hideout L-5 Tagor Exterior.png|LML-5 Tagor (exterior) L-5 Tagor Waitroom.png|LML-5 Tagor (waitroom) L-5 Tagor Platform Hall.png|LML-5 Tagor (platform hall) L-6 Almsfeld.png|LML-6 Almsfeld L-7 Wolfpine.png|LML-7 Wolfpine L-8 Exeter.png|LML-8 Exeter L-9 Hell (interior).png|LML-9 Hell (interior) L-9 Hell.png|LML-9 Hell (exterior) L-11 Yellowsubmarine Gallery.png|Yellowsubmarine gallery L-12 Grey Hills.png|LML-12 Grey Hills L-13 Tarrantia.png|LML-13 Tarrantia L-14 Syncope.png|LML-14 Syncope L-15 Constance.png|LML-15 Stb Constance L-15 Constance Interior.png|Interior of LML hall in Constance L-16 Fegelstable.png|LML-16 Fegelstable L-17 Uterus October 2018.png|LML-17 Uterus L-18 Dinnertime October 2018.png|LML-18 Dinnertime L-18 Dinnertime interior.png|Interior of Dinnertime station Late Development Stage L-1 Eston Post.png|L-1 Eston Post L-2 Breakthrough.png|L-2 Breakthrough L-3 Jollyfish.png|L-3 Jollyfish L-4 Piglet's Hideout.png|L-4 Piglet's Hideout L-4.5 Tunnel.png|Tunnels L-5 Dolfy's Fields.png|L-5 Dolfy's Fields L-6 Fegel Icy Castle.png|L-6 Fegel Icy Castle L-7 Basilisk.png|L-7 Basilisk L-8 Lucek's Pit.png|L-8 Lucek's Pit L-10 Fegelein.png|L-10 Fegelein L-11 Yellowsubmarine.png|L-11 Yellowsubmarine L-15 Tobruk.png|L-15 Tobruk L-17 Uterus.png|L-17 Uterus L-18 Dinnertime.png|L-18 Dinnertime L-19 Dorklich Airport.png|L-19 Dorklich Airport L-19.5 Dalek Junction.png|Dalek Junction L-20 Dorklich.png|L-20 Dorklich LML Early Development Stage (7-Stop Era) File:LML1.png|Eastern Observatory Station File:LML2.png|Breakthrough Station File:LML3.png|Jollyfish Station File:LML4.png|Piglet's Hideout Station File:LML5.png|Dolfy's Fields Station File:LML6.png|Fegel Icy Castle Station File:LMLsideint.png|Interior of Fegel Icy Castle Station (before upgrade) File:LML7.png|Basilisk Station File:LML7int.png|Basilisk Station interior (before rebulid) Trivia *Ugultu stole generic viaduct design from RTN. *Station names are mostly based on English translations of Polish phrases and titles used in Lucek's parodies. **''Breakthrough'' is literal translation of Wyłom, a title of Lucek's short film satire on Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement and Polish political system, released in 2012. **English counterpart of Polish phrase warchlak is piglet. **''Jollyfish'' station was to be named Jolly Fish (pol. Wesoła Rybka, translation to English based on Jolly Roger term), but it was changed after Krebs' intervention of sign tables placement. **''Basilisk'' (pol. Bazyliszek) was meant to be a translation of Jaszczur (lit. eng. The Lizard), a nickname given by Polish Untergangers to Joseph Goebbels. **''Uterus'' is a reference to favourite Lucek's parody Goebbels' meal - an uterus, served on many ways (cooked, roasted, used as pizza ingredient, etc). *The exceptions in this naming are for example: Yellowsubmarine (derived from the title of The Beatles' song), Tarrantia (named after Chris Tarrant, the first host of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? game show), Syncope (incorrectly derived from a musical term syncopation), Chicktato (loosely based on Vj Dominion's song Tuskotronic), Tobruk (one of major Libyan cities) and Analdeva (next station anal devastation). *Originally, the line consisted of 7 stops, but after short discussion, ParrotAntics decided to extend the line to 20 stops, and Krebs rebulit the Basilisk into a pass-through station. *Due to AlphaSkyRaider's demand, Dorklich terminal station was located 10515 blocks east from point zero (0x 0z). Same decision is to be made with main station of Falkenheim. *KrebsLovesFiesh built a variant of the line, that serves as an express line, having lower amount of stops. This variant is finished and originally consisted of 7 total stops with a terminus at the Mesa biome beyond Dorklich. In August 2018 it was shortened to Dinnertime, and even further, to Tarrantia, in November. *Double signage of the line is a result of misunderstanding between ParrotAntics and Ugultu about overall look of the line's emblems: Parrot preferred round signs done with vector graphics, while Ugultu opted for rectangular pixel-art-like raster graphics along with red for colour code. Category:Redstone Railway Company Category:Railway lines